


Fairy Tale Ending

by infinitizeit



Series: Infinite Works [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Castles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong wants to decide things for himself for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I used Malay for the region names of the princes and princesses via google sooooo.... If they're sketchy, that's why.

To be wealthy means to have an abundance of assets, specifically money. It means to be well-off and prosperous.

 

To Lee Sungjong it means a headache and a great deal of weight on his shoulders. It means being locked into an already decided future. But this was natural for this era.

 

A prince is to lead a decided life, even though he doesn’t decide it at all.

 

Lee Sungjong doesn’t get to decide what to eat for breakfast, who his friends are, and when he goes to sleep. He barely gets a say on when he can use the john.

 

No. Instead, his ‘private secretary’ decides for him. His personal assistant otherwise referred to as a servant to the prince. Specifically known as Gyu to Sungjong.

 

“My liege, your presence if requested from my Lady. She would like to discuss some...marital matters with you.” Sir Kim Sunggyu stands in front of Sungjong who just so happened to luck out and pout his way into being given a fresh baked roll by one of the younger maids.

 

Sungjong looks at him, crumbs falling from his lower lip. He exhales, spewing a few more crumbs from within his mouth. Sunggyu frowns and flicks the flecks off of his chest.

 

“I’m too young for this.” Sungjong whines before shoving the rest of his roll into his mouth.

 

“They just want to see their only son and heir married off before they pass, can’t you grant them their last wish?” Sunggyu levels calmly. Sungjong thought it was ironic. Sunggyu isn’t interested in the thought of marriage. Doesn’t want to be be married either. That’s what you get when you’re born into the line of the royal kingdom’s personal attendants.

 

“Gyu, it isn’t that easy. You already know why I haven’t made a move to wed myself away.”

 

Sungjong had grown up with Sunggyu by his side, six years older than him and always beyond his years. He had always made Sunggyu read him fairy tales of young princesses being whisked away by charming young men. Sungjong had even gone as far as asking his mother why he wasn’t a princess. He already looked like one. His mother had simply laughed.

 

He’s interested in love. Always craving for his own fairy tale. Wanting some handsome man to burst into the court and ask him for his hand in marriage. Maybe with a dimple. Sungjong likes dimples.

 

“Hey, Sungjong, I know. Okay? I know how you feel. I really wish you could have your fairy tale.” Sunggyu looks at the prince with an expression of pity. Sungjong drops his shoulders, leaning his head onto Sunggyu’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll try and prolong it as long as I can.” Sungjong mumbles against the fabric.

 

“Come on, let’s get it over with, yeah?” Sunggyu simply rubs the younger’s back briefly, pulling back when a maid rushes by.

 

“Fine.”

  
  
  
  


“My little pumpkin, hello.” Her Majesty cooes when Sungjong and Sunggyu enter the room.

 

“Hello, mother, father.”

 

The two nod at Sungjong. “Sunggyu, please leave us for a moment.” The queen orders, not quite looking at the mentioned male.

 

Sunggyu bows and quietly exits the room, sending an apologetic look to Sungjong.

 

“What did you wish to speak to me about?” Sungjong asks, making his tone bored so it was obvious he doesn’t want to have this discussion.

 

“Your mother believes that it’s high time you get involved with a few princesses.”

 

“Princes, you mean.” Sungjong corrects.

 

“Yes… Princes.” The king frowns and turns away to focus on the view outside the window. “You know, I don’t see why you’re like this. I’m sure it’s a disease, I bet we could find a witch to fix you.”

 

“Father. Please.” Sungjong interrupts the man’s rant calmly, already used to such ravings of the old man.

 

“We just think that maybe you’re hanging around Sunggyu too much and-”

 

“He’s doing his job, need I remind you, mother.” Sungjong is getting irritated now.

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“No, mother, stop it. Sunggyu is my friend, an actual real friend. I marry when I see fit and I find someone who accepts me. If it will make you happy, I will start seeking out a few suitors.” And with that, Sungjong bows, turns on his heel, and exits the room.

 

Sunggyu is standing at the post next to the double doors.

 

“Am I going to get fired?” He asks casually. Sungjong’s heart lurches oddly in his chest at the thought.

 

He can’t let that happen. Sunggyu is the only person who doesn’t care about his preferences. He knows there are probably others, but Sunggyu has been with him through thick and thin, through the confusion of when he first came to realization. Sunggyu had been the one to reassure him that he wasn’t twisted in the head and messed up, that he wasn’t some sort of defect in the system.

 

“You have my word that I will never let that happen.” Sungjong says as sternly as he can, no matter his wavering voice.

 

Sunggyu looks at him but says no more.

 

“I suppose it’s finally time for me to go out and look for prince charming.” Sungjong mutters as he begins to walk away.

  
  
  
  
  


A notice is put out to all the kingdoms in the region first, looking for any potential mates. The note is pretty ambiguous, though. Simply requesting for the presence of princes at the court as soon as possible.

 

“I’m really nervous about this, Gyu. There aren’t a lot of people like...me out there. I know my people here treat me all the same, but people from other lands may not.” Sungjong shares from his place on his throne in the court. Sunggyu, who is standing to the right and behind him, places a hand on his shoulder.

 

“If they react unkindly, I’ll beat them into eternal silence.”

 

Sungjong looks at him with a horrified expression. “Gyu!” Sunggyu simply smiles and removes his hand.

 

A servant on the other side of the doors opens them to reveal a dark haired male, pale and awkward looking. Tall, too.

 

“Prince Lee Sungyeol of the Isle of Gergasi. Pleasure to meet you fair princess.” He smiles and reveals a set of sparkly gums before bowing low to the ground.

 

Sungjong is appalled and resists himself from slapping his own face. He clears his throat in the manliest way possible and straightens his back.

 

“Prince.”

 

The prince jumps at the realization. “F-Forgive me. It’s just that you’re so...beautiful.”

 

Sungjong arches an eyebrow and glances back at Sunggyu. Sunggyu shakes his head once.

 

“I see… Actually, if you go to the region of the Cantik, you’ll find yourself surrounded by beautiful genuine ladies, such as Princess Hyorin.”

 

“Thank you, I’ll take my leave now.” He bows once more before scurrying out of the room. As the doors close, he can hear the prince shout that there’s _actually a prince in there, not a princess_.

 

Sungjong chews on his lip, hoping that the other princes don’t run out of there like mad men.

 

The doors open up to reveal a shorter male with dimples and a bright smile. Sungjong brightens up. He looks exactly like all those charming fairy tale princes.

 

“Prince Nam Woohyun, I come from the Land of Keju.” He bows low, winking at Sungjong.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. I am Prince-”

 

“Lee Sungjong, I know. I’ve heard rumors of your beauty. Are you sure you aren’t related to Princess Hyorin?” He grins widely and winks again.

 

Sungjong shifts uncomfortably in his throne. “Er, yes, no relation whatsoever.”

 

“That complexion says otherwise. Although that’s a pretty sharp jawline.”

 

“Next.” Sunggyu barks, not being able to tolerate another word the man says. Thankfully, Sungjong agrees and waves his hand in distress.

 

“I bet he even flirts with harpies.” Sungjong groans after the prince walks out throwing hearts at him the whole way.

 

“Your highness, one more remains.” The servant at the door informs and Sungjong motions for him to enter.

 

A rather strikingly handsome man enters the court and struts right up the red carpet.

 

“Kim Myungsoo, Prince of Kacak.” He bows formally and straightens back up, face set and stern.

 

“Yes, hello. Prince Lee Sungjong, pleasure to meet you.” Sungjong says, taking in such features before him.

 

“My presence was requested here? What matters are we to discuss?”

 

“Oh, it’s not really the most important of topics. No need to be so formal.” And as soon as Sungjong so much as utters the words, Myungsoo’s mask breaks and his faces rips into a goofy smile.

 

“Thank goodness, I was worried that we were going to be discussing alliance plans and war tactics. I hate that stuff.”

 

Sungjong’s jaw drops. Sunggyu has to step forward and close it for him.

 

“Is he the one, your liege?” Sunggyu mumbles softly for only Sungjong to here. The prince looks back to Myungsoo who is staring off at nothing, mouth wide open.

 

“What...is he doing?” Sungjong whispers. Sunggyu squints his eyes and tilts his head (rather cutely Sungjong notes).

 

“No idea.”

 

“Well, he seems alright.”

 

“It’ll make your mother happy to at least see you try with this one.” Sunggyu adds. The prince looks at him with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Think it’ll get them off my shoulders?”

 

Sunggyu narrows his eyes. “Probably not. But if you’re going to see this man, see him because you want to. Don’t use him.” Sunggyu warns, but Sungjong is lost in the possibility of his mother leaving him alone.

  
  
  
  


 

Prince Myungsoo is invited to stay as long as he likes. No time is wasted and he meets the king and queen the next day.

 

“Wow, such striking features. No wonder your people are close to the Cantik people.” His mother gushes over Myungsoo, who has his stoic face back on. Sungjong doesn’t quite like this side of Myungsoo.

 

“A man’s man. A real man.” His father remarks, staring at Sungjong. The young prince suddenly yearns for to hide behind Sunggyu, but once again, his mother had sent him away.

 

“Tell me, dear, are you interested in taking my son’s hand in marriage.” The queen asks rather loudly, drawing the attention of a stray maid dusting the furniture.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry?” The stoic prince chokes out.

 

“Oh surely my son has told you. He plans on marrying you.” His mother blurts.

 

Sungjong is beyond bewildered. “Mother, do not spout nonsense.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I mean, if it’s you, I wouldn’t mind, I guess.” Myungsoo babbles.

 

“It’s settled, my son is getting married. I must tell all the maids and servants to start planning.” The queen scurries off, laughing giddily.

 

Sungjong turns to Myungsoo. “Prince Myungsoo-”

 

“Please, just Myungsoo.”

 

“Myungsoo… Look, I’m not even sure if I want to marry you. I don’t know if I love you.”

 

“Love? Sungjong we don’t have time for _foolishness_ like love.” Myungsoo says, stoic face still in place under the watchful eye of the king. Sungjong blinks and feels a part of him leave his body, feeling rather empty.

 

“I… Excuse me.” He bows and runs out of the room.

 

No time for love? Surely that goofy smile believed in love. Was it because his father was there? Did he feel obliged to lie in order to impress? Sungjong runs to Sunggyu’s living chamber and yanks open the door, throwing himself within the room.

 

Sunggyu, who had been laying on his bed, jumps up in alarm. “Sungjong? What happened, why are you crying?”

 

“They’re making me marry him, Sunggyu! I don’t love him. He’s two-faced. It’s only been a day and he’s already played me.” Sungjong sobs uncontrollably as Sunggyu takes him into his arms.

 

“What did he do? I’ll kill him if that will make you smile again.” Sunggyu growls.

 

“No, I can’t lose you for murder. He lied to impress my father. Said love is foolish. How can I love someone like _that_? I can’t marry him and they’re going to make me, Gyu.”

 

Sunggyu grips Sungjong harder. “I know, Sungjong. I’m sorry this is happening. You deserve all the love a man could give you and so much more.”

 

Sunggyu finally gets Sungjong to calm down after a few moments. “Gyu, can I stay with you tonight? I need you.” Sungjong asks, not wanting to leave the secure presence of his one true friend.

 

“The king and queen…”

 

“I’ll handle it. Just, please.” Sungjong pleads and of course Sunggyu can’t say no.

 

“Okay, tonight you can. They’ll probably want you to sleep with Myungsoo from now on though.” Sunggyu brushes Sungjong’s damp bangs off of his forehead. The prince shivers at the thought.

 

How could someone seem to be so perfect in one moment and be a liar the next? Sungjong has never felt so betrayed and he barely even knows the other prince.

 

Sunggyu settles them onto the bed, pulling Sungjong to his chest.

 

“I’m sorry I’m not a prince. I would swoop in and steal you away like in those fairy tales and write our own happy ending.” Sunggyu mumbles into Sungjong’s hair, rubbing his back.

 

Sungjong sits up abruptly and stares down at Sunggyu.

 

“Can’t it be enough that you’re knighted?” Sungjong whispers. “That I love you more than my own parents?”

 

“I wish it could. But you’re parents would never approve of us. We can’t be together. Maybe Prince Myungsoo really isn’t all that bad. Maybe he’s just acting like this to impress you.” Sunggyu offers as a weak explanation.

 

“By insulting me. Yeah, he’s really smart.”

 

Sunggyu sighs, lifting his hand to caress Sungjong’s cheek. “I’ve always loved you.” Sungjong holds his breath. “Your mother, she knows by the way I look at you. That’s why she isn’t fond of me.”

 

Warm lips connect and they’re kissing in the next moment. Sungjong has his royal secretary’s face between his hands, sharing his virgin lips with the older man. Sunggyu doesn’t have to wait to react, he’s dreamed of kissing Sungjong for so long.

 

He guides the inexperienced lips into something more appealing, taking the plump bottom lip between his with a gentle suck. When they part, Sungjong rubs his thumb across Sunggyu’s lips.

 

“But I’m fond of you and that’s all that matters. King and queen be damned. It’s time I decide things for myself. And I decide I want you to be by my side. I want you to be my king.”

 

Sungjong says this as if he had rehearsed it all of his life and Sunggyu believes him.

 

“Kiss me again, your majesty.” Sungjong whispers against Sunggyu’s damp skin.

  
  
  
  


“Sungjong! May I have a word with you?” Myungsoo asks jogging towards him and Sunggyu who had just arrive from the servant quarters together.

 

“Actually, I was coming to find you.” Sungjong informs, looking confident in what is about to be said.

 

“Look, about yesterday in front of your father, I was just-”

 

“Trying to impress him? Yes, well, you will no longer have to worry about that. I’m sorry to inform you but it seems I have found a better match for me and it will benefit my people. Forgive me, I am truly sorry.”

 

“I… I see. I did treat you poorly. I’m sorry. I will inform the queen that I will not be staying after all. You look happy with him. You love him, don’t you?” Myungsoo asks, smiling.

 

Sungjong looks at Sunggyu who nods. “We love each other.”

 

“Your mother is going to hate that, but I trust you won’t let her get to you. I look forward to seeing you again, Prince Sungjong. I’m actually glad I’m not marrying you. I have my eyes set on a Prince Nam Woohyun.” Myungsoo gazes off in the distance, mouth hanging open in a wide smile.

 

Sungjong grimaces and decides it’s in their best interest to leave Myungsoo at this moment.

 

“Now, to inform your mother.” Sunggyu groans.

  
Sungjong laughs as he begins heading towards his parent’s living quarters.


End file.
